Sunion's First Date
by LittleSunion
Summary: Ini adalah Kencan pertama Sunion , tapi Sunion diikuti oleh si Scarlet dan Milo .


**Sunion's first date**

**Disclamer : SS bukan punyaku, Scarlet juga bukan punyaku tapi punya kakakku, tapi kalo Sunion ya punyaku…**

**Ciri-ciri Sunion :  
rambut mirip Shaka tapi warna biru tua  
berwarna hijau  
sama Kanon tapi masi belum ngerti arti pacaran  
4. Pengawal pribadi Scarlet(tapi kalo di fic ini jadi terbalik perannya)  
5. Umur 10 tahun( bukan umur asli )**

**Ni fic buatan aku barengan sama kakakku 'LittleScarlet' Bagian Sunion dan Kanon ditulis oleh aku, kalo yang Milo sama Scarlet ditulis sama Kakakku.**

**Ciri-ciri Scarlet :  
1. Model rambut mirip Sasha/Saori, warna Merah  
2. Mata berwarna Ungu.  
3. Pacar Milo/ partnernya juga  
4. Seorang demigod dibawah perlindungan Artemis, salah satu assassin Sanctuary .  
5. Umur 18 tahun( bukan umur asli )

* * *

**

Suatu hari yang tenang di kuil Gemini….

Sunion : Kanon~

Kanon : Kok pagi-pagi ke sini ?

Sunion : Aku mau tanya nih . Besok kamu ada kerjaan gak ?

Kanon : Kayaknya ngak . Memangnya kenapa ?

Sunion : Besok mau gak kencan bareng aku ?

Kanon : Boleh ! _(dalam hati : Nyehehehe…asik nih….)_

Sunion : Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.

Kanon : Oke._(dalam hati : Beres yank~)_

Ternyata di balik tembok Scarlet dan Milo sedang mendengar percakapan kita ." cish…Kanon, awas kamu… jangan mentang-mentang diajak sama Sunion bisa cari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan…"

Milo : Eh, mank napa ? Biarin aja kan ?

Scarlet : Biarin aja ? Sunion masih kecil dan polos , kalo diapa-apain gimana ?

Milo : Mananya yang polos ? Anak itu malah lebih sadis dari DM ! Telapak kaki mayat aja dijadiin sandal !

Scarlet : Biarin ! namanya juga murid DM, kan wajar…

Keesokan harinya…

Sunion : Kita pigi yuk Kanon !

Kanon : Okey . Tapi kok kamu pakenya biasa aja sih ?

Sunion : Aku gak suka pakai rok kakinya gak bisa bebas . Kita ke taman ya .

Kanon : Yasudah . _(dalam hati : Aduhh…pake rok mini aja napa sih…ck !)_

Sunion dan Kanon pergi kencan diikuti oleh Scarlet dan Milo . Sunion dan Kanon pun pergi ke taman .

Sunion : Eh , Kanon ! Liat tuh !

Kanon : Apaan sih ?

Sunion : Itu ! Maling di siang bolong .

Kanon : Biarin aja .

Sunion : Jangan dong ! Nanti mau kujadiin koleksi organ tubuhku ! Uang-nya nanti kasih kamu deh .

Kanon : Oke .

Sunion : WOI ! SINI KAMU ! KAMU HARUS KUJADIKAN KOLEKSIKU !

Pencuri : COBA AJA KALAU BERANI ! AKU JUGA PUNYA !

Sunion pun langsung melepas topeng pencuri itu .

Sunion : SENSEI ! KOK DI SINI SIH ?

DM : SUNION ? Kamu juga kenapa di sini ?

Sunion : Aku di sini sama si Kanon . Batal deh punya tambahan koleksi…

Kanon mengecek isi kantong yang dicuri si DM dan ternyata barang yang dicuri DM itu adalah pisau dapur dan pengawet .

Sunion : Untuk apa sensei curi barang begituan ?

DM : Pisaunya untuk kuliti orang , dan pengawetnya untuk mayatku .

Sunion : Yasudah . Sana pulang !

DM : Aku ikut kalian juga dong ! ( Langsung ditendang Sunion )

Sunion : Pokoknya kagak boleh ! Kanon kita pergi aja yuk .

Kanon : Sekarang ke mana ?

Sunion : Ke café aja .

Kanon : Oke .

Sunion dan Kanon pun pergi ke Café .

Sunion : Lu mau pesan apa ?

Kanon : Aku pesan yang kamu pesan aja .

Sunion : Oke deh…Hot Chocolate 2 .

Kanon : Habis ini ke mana ?

Sunion : Umm….ke mana ya….

Selagi berbicara dengan Kanon , Scarlet sedang mengintai di meja sebelah dengan Milo , menyamar dengan memakai topi, kacamata hitam dan mantel panjang .

Milo : Scarlet…panes nih…pake baju tebal-tebal gini, macam detective aja !

Scarlet : dasar…kamu juga, udah tau panas masi pesan milo panas lagi…pesan yang dingin-dingin aja !

Milo : …mank napa sih peduli banget sama Sunion ?

Scarlet : Kalo nanti Sunion diapa-apain aku yang harus tanggung jawab ke dewi Artemis !

Milo : ….eh, mereka pergi tuh…

Scarlet : Ayo ikutin…( ngekor dengan kecepatan cahaya )

Milo : Tunggu…( mau kabur juga, tapi ditahan pelayan )

Pelayan : Woi, bayar dulu ! enak aja kabur !

Sementara itu….

Sunion : Sekarang ke mana ?

Kanon : Liat-liat dulu deh .

Sunion : Kanon ! Liat tuh !

Kanon : Apaan sih ?

Sunion : Itu ! Ada kumbang besar di pohon !*pencinta serangga mode on*

Kanon : Memangnya mau di apain ?

Sunion : Ya ditangkepin dong ! Aku suka tangkap serangga yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran biasa.

Kanon : Iya deh…_(dalam hati : Haduuhh….ni anak nyusahin aja…)_

Sunion : Tapi kok lebih besar dari aku ?

Kanon : Coba didekatin dulu .

Sunion : Koq kayaknya aku pernah lihat dia ya ? siapa ya…

Sementara itu, dibelakang pohon…

Milo : Siapa tuh ?

Scarlet : Deadly Beetle Stand, specter lemah ngak berguna…biarin aja, aku mau lihat gimana cara Kanon nangkap dia, siapin Handy-cam Mil !

Milo : Ok…*Ngerekam*

Balik lagi ke Sunion…

Sunion : Kanon ! Tangkepin !

Kanon : Iya…Iya…_(dalam hati : Astaga…mank ini termasuk serangga, bodo amat…yang penting tangkap aja demi Sunion !)_

Sunion : Kalau yang ini kubedah aja deh . Hehehe…

Kanon langsung memeluk punggung Stand .

Kanon : Udah ketangkep nih !

Sunion : YES ! Tambahan koleksi .

Kanon : Woi ! Woi ! Woi ! dia bergerak nih…kuat banget…

Beetle Stand : KALIAN KIRA AKU SERANGGA ?

Sunion : Loh ? Bukan ya ?

Kanon : Sori deh ! Sori .

Stand : DASAR ! KUBUNUH KALIAN.

Stand sudah pasang ancang-ancang siap menyerang tetapi tertahan karena menyadari tatapan maut Scarlet yang sedang bersembunyi….' Stand…kalau kamu menyentuh Sunion seujung kuku pun, kamu akan dibantai oleh 3 teman baikku di Underworld '

Stand : S-Scarlet-sama….( Stand langsung kabur )

Di balik pohon …

Milo : Loh ? Koq dia nurut sama kamu ?

Scarlet : 3 hakim underworld itu teman-temanku, soalnya aku kadang bantu mereka beresin file pengadilan neraka mereka…3 hakim itu sifat sebenarnya males banget.

Milo : Kamu ini punya koneksi kemana-mana…udah Artemis, Hades, Posseidon…

Scarlet : Aku kan baek *pose malaikat*

Milo : HOEK ! *PLAK !( dijitak )*

Balik lagi ke Sunion ….

Kanon : Kok kabur dianya ? Katanya mau bunuh kita . Gak jadi ya ?

Sunion : Kanon !

Kanon : Apa ?

Sunion : Ke bioskop yuk !

Kanon : Ok…_(dalam hati : kesempatan ! )_

Sampai di bioskop…

Sunion : Kita nonton Rayuan Arwah Penasaran yuk ! Kayaknya seru nih !

Kanon : Oke ! _(dalam hati senang-senang: Kalo Sunion takut, pasti aku yang dipeluk.)_

Sunion : Aku beli tiket dulu .

Kanon : Okey ! Aku pergi beli popcorn ya…

Sunion : Iya .

Sementara ….

Scarlet : Milo ! Kamu cepat beli tiket ! Harus kursi yang pas di belakang mereka berdua ya !

Milo : Iya…iya…

Scarlet : Aku akan memata-matai mereka dulu

Milo : ok…ok….

Balik ke Sunion lagi…

Sunion : Kanon~ kita masuk yuk !

Kanon : Pas nih di tengah-tengah .

Sunion : Yaay~ _(dalam hati : senangnya bisa duduk di sebelah Kanon…)_

Kanon : Sunion , nih popcornnya .

Sunion : Makasih ya .

Kanon : Iya…

Sementara itu, si Scarlet sedang berbicara via telepati dengan Milo…

Scarlet : Huuh ! Liat aja itu Kanon, sempat ada gerak gerik yang mencurigakan, dia akan ku bantai !

Milo : Mank kalo dibiarin aja napa sih ?

Scarlet : Nanti kalo Sunion diapa-apain gimana ?

Milo : Ya namanya juga orang pacaran…kan maklum kalo peluk-peluk, cium-cium ama yayangnya…

Scarlet : SUNION BARU 10 TAHUN MILO ! KALO DIA UDAH SETIDAKNYA 14 ATO 15 SIH GAPAPA !

Milo : syukur deh pake telepati, kalo ngak bisa budeg telinga gw…otak gw aja hampir budeg( mank bisa ? ), ternyata Kanon yang udah 28 ternyata bisa suka sama yang umur 10 tahun…astaga…Kanon, Kanon…

Balik ke Sunion…

Sunion : Kanon…

Kanon : Ya ?

Sunion : Kalau kamu takut peluk aja aku . Gapapa kok .

Milo(dalam hati): apa ngak terbalik tuh ? masa Kanon yang peluk Sunion…Hihihi…ternyata masih polos banget ni anak…

Kanon : Oke deh .(dalam hati : YES ! YES ! YES ! Kesempatan emas !)

Sementara itu, si Scarlet yang duduk di belakang Kanon udah siap-siap ambil panci buat nabok si Kanon jika Kanon berani macem-macem sama Sunion di mumpung gelap-gelapan.( kalo demi adiknya, Scarlet bisa aja langsung sadis mode on ).

Kanon : Udah mulai filemnya .

Sunion : Tau kok .

Saat bagian horror , Kanon langsung pura-pura ketakutan biar bisa meluk Sunion. Saat Kanon akan memeluk Sunion , tiba-tiba ada pedang katana langsung menancap keluar dari tengah kursi antara Kanon dan Sunion. Kanon pun langsung terkejut .

Sunion : Wahahahahahaha ! (ketawain hantunya)

Kanon : Kok kamu malah ketawa sih ?

Sunion : Hantunya lucu.

Kanon : Apanya yang lucu….

Sunion : Aku sudah sering bedah mayat sih . Hantunya jadi ngak ngeri deh….

Sementara…

Milo : …Scarlet…

Scarlet : Napa ?

Milo : Kamu ngak takut ?

Scarlet : Aku dah pernah liat yang lebih ngeri dari ini…

Milo : Hah ? Film apa ?

Scarlet : Bukan film, tapi Aphro pake masker ijo mirip lumpur dengan buah-buahan betebaran di muka dan rambutnya.

_GUBRAKKK !_

Saat filemnya sudah selesai , Kanon merinding ketakutan sedangkan Sunion ketawa-ketiwik .

Sunion : Kanon ! Kanon ! Kita ke restotan yuk !

Kanon : I…I…iya…

Sunion : Jangan merinding terus dong . Filemnya kan gak ngeri !

Kanon : Nah…udah berhenti merinding .

Sunion : Gitu dong !

Sunion mengengam tangan Kanon dan langsung lari menuju restoran di depan bioskop .

Sampai di restoran…

Pelayan : Sama anak ya mas ?

Kanon : Iya .(dalam hati : ini cewek gw bego )

Pelayan : Kok gak mirip-miripnya ya ?

Kanon : Anak orang lain.

Sunion : Kanon , Cepatan pesan dong !

Kanon : Iya…eh…makannya kok aneh-aneh semua ?

Sunion : Beef steak lada hitam !

Kanon : Aku sama juga deh…

Pelayan : Minumnya ?

Sunion : Lemon juice .

Kanon : Sama…

Sunion : Kok sama-sama terus sih ?

Kanon : Aku kan gak tau mau pesan apa !

Pelayan : Pesanannya udah kan ?

Kanon : Udah .

Sementara…

Scarlet : Sampai sejauh ini masih aman…

Milo : udah deh, percaya aja sama Kanon.

Scarlet : Ngak bakal setelah Hypnos memberitahukanku mimpi Kanon tadi malam !

Milo : Mank dia mimpi apa ?

Scarlet : pppsstt…pssstt…pssttt….

Milo : ? Pantes aja kamu khawatir…

Saat Sunion sedang makan dengan Kanon , Kanon pura-pura mau ambil sesuatu agar dekat dengan Sunion .tiba-tiba ada satu pisau terbang pas disamping kepala Kanon . Ternyata pisau itu dilempar Scarlet . Kanon melirik kearah meja mereka…

Kanon : ….(muka Kanon langsung pucat seketika)

Scarlet(mengubah suaranya jadi mirip suara orang lain): Oopss…tanganku tergelincir…

Kanon : ….(tak berani bergerak)

Sunion : Kanon…kamu mau tomat gak ?

Kanon : Mau…mau…

Sunion : Buka mulutnya Kanon ~

Kanon : Aaaa…

Sunion langsung melempar tomat itu sekalian dengan garpunya .

Kanon : Mubbhhh…! Mubbbbhhhh…!

Sunion : Sori ! Sori ! Tadi gak tau kenapa tanganku gerak sendiri !

Sementara terjadi kepanikan antara Sunion dan Kanon

Scarlet : Jadi buat ini, kamu suruh aku telefon Minos buat ke sini ? Apa ngak tertalu over nih ?

Milo : Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Kanon.

Scarlet : Maksudnya ?

Milo : Kalo Kanon udah makan tomat itu ? dia pasti akan menggoda Sunion untuk menciumnya dengan alasan mau 'berbagi' tomat itu dengan Sunion.

Scarlet : …kamu koq bisa tau ?

Milo : huh ! dulu Kanon yang ngajarin cara itu ke aku, dan efeknya…ditampar Shaina.

Gara-gara keselek, Kanon langsung pingsan ."Kanon ! Kanon ! Lah…kok pingsan sih ? Udah lah…angkat dia pulang aja ." Sunion mengangkat Kanon dengan ala bridal , sehingga semua pelanggan restoran sweatdrop . Bayangkan saja seorang anak kecil ngangkat orang dewasa…

Scarlet : sepertinya tugas kita udah selesai…berkat kamu Milo…

Milo : Ehehe….berkat Minos nih ?

Minos : Ini maksudnya pujian atau apa nih ?

Milo : Udah deh, thanks yah…bye

Scarlet : Bye…

Minos : jangan lupa perjanjiannya buat traktir ya ?

Milo & Scarlet : Iya deh…

Sunion akhirnya sampai ke kuil Gemini…

Sunion : Om Saga ~

Saga : Lho ? Kok kamu angkat-angkat Kanon gini ?

Sunion : Ooh…tadi dia keselek garpu lalu pingsan…

Saga : Yasudah ya…Makasih .

Sunion : Ya . Selamat Malam om Saga…

Saga : Malam…

Setelah Sunion meninggalkan kuil Gemini, Saga ngakak sekeras-kerasnya .

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
